Economics of Production
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---' ''' Economics of Production : Production (Processing and Fabrication) game mechanics '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---' * See Also Fabrication * See Also Rapture_Economy An Object 'crafting' system should be closely tied to the setting's economic system. Designed in the MMORPG to give a little dose of reality, but stopping short of tedium (once you figure it out you should have your NPCs take care of repeated production, instead of the endless game-time grind so many MMORPGs have). It should gives a reason in the game to bring stuff (loot) back from 'the Ruins', and demonstrates the interdependency of Products and Services in the modern world (and more realistic '''Producer -> Consumer patterns). The created/repaired Objects are then used to 'move forward' the City's reconstruction effort. Factors : WORKER, SKILL, PRODUCT, MATERIALS, COMPONENTS, SUCCESS, TIME, QUALITY, TOOLs, RESEARCH, FORMULA, FUNCTION. JOB * 'Levels' are quantum numbers 1 2 3 4 ... to simplify the system (most of the factors are expressed as 'level') This 'Level' for QUALITY correlates to a rough level in society of what is 'proper', and Citizens will attempt to obtain goods/services of their current level. Generally the higher the level, the more exclusive the item is. Previous posting talked about Residences at various levels.. * Higher QUALITY production takes longer (TIME). * Higher QUALITY production has lower probability of SUCCESS. * Higher QUALITY production is greatly assisted by higher level TOOLs * Higher QUALITY production requires equivalent QUALITY MATERIALS (or COMPONENTS) * Attempts can be made to make a higher QUALITY product with insufficient SKILL/TOOLS, but SUCCESS rates go down rapidly (and costs up due to wasted MATERIALS/TIME) * Complex mechanisms tend towards higher QUALITY * QUALITY Degradation (Customer perception of QUALITY) over time is possible (example* perishable food) * Expected Customer Value of QUALITY is dependant on utility or aesthetics or rarity or ?. * FORMULA is the combination of MATERIAL/COMPONENTs/TOOLs required for one attempt to create a PRODUCT * FORMULAs specify WORKER SKILLs required * FORMULAs have a base production TIME * FORMULAs have a base production probability of SUCCESS * Some FORMULAs are 'batches' that can be subdivided and used as COMPONENTs of a final PRODUCT. * Mass Production Line FORMULAs can greatly increase productivity but require multiple Special TOOLs * Scale of Production (mass Production) - Different FORMULAs apply - use of higher SKILLs ..... more specialization. Usually a set of tools is needed to make a whole segment of an assembly line operation to work. But as a group they can speed up production significantly and lower failure rates. Such tools have to be set up in fixed positions (its no longer a 'benchtop job') * Mass production usually produces QUALITY near the lower end (mediocre). * Mass production TOOLs are usually higher level QUALITY than the product they help make. (a Conveyer_Belt is higher than bottle of Kelp-Cola). * Simple production FORMULA MATERIALS -> PRODUCT * Complex production FORMULA MATERIALS -> COMPONENTS -> PRODUCT * COMPONENTs have their own FORMULAs (COMPONENTS may be used interchangeably in Complex production) * Detailed production FORMULA takes multiple processing steps (each step producing a partial sub-PRODUCT). * Complex PRODUCT can have partial FUNCTIONality (can still FUNCTION but at a lowered efficiency) * Complex PRODUCT can often be assembly from COMPONENTS but take significant SKILL to produce fully FUNCTIONal PRODUCT. * MATERIALS are consumed on production attempts and non SUCCESS usually produces useless garbage (scrap). * Some MATERIALS require special storage containers. * COMPONENTS are only sometimes destroyed when production result is non-SUCCESS * Use of inferior MATERIALs/COMPONENTs can result in partial FUNCTIONality of PRODUCT. * SKILL relates to a general production operation (not directly tied to a PRODUCT type or specific TOOL) * SKILL Training advancement attaches to the WORKER. * Higher SKILL can produce either better(QUALITY) or faster(TIME). * Each higher SKILL level, takes the WORKER longer to train to attain. * SUCCESSful production can increase a WORKER's SKILL (experience) * WORKER SKILL training is accumulated, and attaining a threshold achieves a higher SKILL level * Some FORMULA require multiple SKILLs to do the Production * WORKERS with SKILLs can be hired or a member of the Players NPC 'Team'. * General TOOLs can be utilized for multiple types of PRODUCTs, * TOOLs can be produced as PRODUCTs (via their own FORMULA...) * TOOLS wear out and can be broken/damaged. They can also be repaired. * TOOLs FUNCTIONal efficiency can be effected by TOOLs damage state. Broken TOOLs are non-FUNCTIONal. * Non-SUCCESSful production attempts have increased probablility of TOOL breakage. * Work surface/space - counts as a general TOOL, adaquate working conditions required - light, etc...* In-place (field) repairs/fabrication are generally more difficult than on the 'workbench' and conditions impact results.. * Use of Specialized TOOLs is specified in a FORMULA (seperate formula from production with non-Specialized TOOL) * Specialized TOOLs are used to produce only one specific PRODUCT. * Specialized TOOLs decrease production TIME and/or decrease probability of FAILURE. (FORMULA specifies) * Specialized TOOLs generally have a much lower breakage rate. (FORMULA specifies). * RESEARCH is independant of the WORKER (attached to the Player instead of NPCs) * RESEARCH can increase probability of production SUCCESS. The RESEARCH only applies to a specific PRODUCT + QUALITY * Additional RESEARCH brings less and less additional production benefit (decreasing returns). * RESEARCH can reveal new FORMULAs, which can allow much higher Production efficiency.. * Damage to a PRODUCT can decrease its FUNCTIONal efficiency * Multiple Damaged COMPONENTs are cumulative for PRODUCTs FUNCTION * Repairing a PRODUCT (damage, partial breakage) is more common for complex PRODUCTs (which have sub-components). * Repair is done by FORMULA and may only take effort and SKILL but others make require MATERIAL/COMPONENT. * Some JOB/Work task FORMULAs require multiple WORKERs * Some JOB/Work task FORMULAs allow a summation of multiple WORKER's SKILLs (mix and match) * JOB definition for rating a WORKER requires SKILL achievement in all required SKILLs for a FORMULA or set of FORMULAs. --- --- --- --- --- Below are some sample tables that show relations between factors. FORMULAs will adjust these relations to match the PRODUCT type being produced.. --- --- --- --- --- .Likelyhood of SUCCESS of production attempt: (WORKER SKILL vs target QUALITY). ..........1.......2......3.......4.......5.......( PRODUCT target QUALITY) .1...|..80%...20%...1%....0%.....X .2...|..90%...80%...20%...1%.....0% .3...|..95%...90%...80%...20%...1% .4...|..99%...95%...90%...80%...20% .5...|..99%...99%...95%...90%...80%(SKILL). *** If you dont have the proper SKILL level it becomes much harder to make the PRODUCT. --- --- General TOOL multiplier for SUCCESS (probability is base X multiplier). ..........1........2.........3.........4.........5 ....... (PRODUCT target QUALITY) .1...|..100%...33%.....10%.....X........X .2...|..133%..100%....33%....10%.....X .3...|..150%..133%...100%....33%....10% .4...|..160%..150%...133%..100%.....33% .5...|..165%..160%...150%..133%....100%(TOOL QUALITY). *** You fail alot when trying to make something with inferior TOOLs*** Better TOOLS make production a little easier. --- --- RESEARH increase SUCCESS multiplier (specific to PRODUCT at a QUALITY). .1.........|..105% .2.........|..110% .3.........|..115% .4-7......|..120% .8-12....|..125% .13-18...|..130% .19+......|..135% (RESEARCH Accumulated for fabricating PRODUCT at QUALITY). *** RESEARCH for a specific PRODUCT can lower failure rates*** For PRODUCT at a QUALITY level (a different QUALITY is considered a different PRODUCT and require seperate RESEARCH)*** RESEARCH can overcome lack of SKILL. --- --- MATERIAL use SUCCESS probability multiplier (per MATERIAL or COMPONENT in FORMULA). ...........1.........2........3.........4........5 ....... (PRODUCT target QUALITY) .1...|...100%.....10%.....X........X........X .2...|...110.....100%....10%......X........X .3...|...115.....110%...100%.....10%......X .4...|...117.....115%...110%....100%.....10% .5...|...118.....117%...115%....110%....100%(MATERIAL QUALITY). *** Inferior MATERIALs/COMPONENTs mostly cannot be used to make higher QUALITY PRODUCT*** Better MATERIALs/COMPONENTs only improve SUCCESSful production a little. --- --- .TIME multiplier to produce: (actual TIME is base X multiplier). ..........1.....2......3......4......5....... (PROD UCT target QUALITY) .1...|...1......4.....16.....X......X .2...|...1/2....1......4.....16.....X .3...|...1/3...1/2....1......4.....16 .4...|...1/4...1/3....1/2....1......4 .5...|...1/5...1/4....1/3...1/2....1 (SKILL). *** Making PRODUCT below your SKILL level goes faster*** Making PRODUCT above your SKILL level goes alot slower or is impossible. --- --- TOOL (QUALITY) multiplier to Production TIME. ..........1........2.........3..........4.........5....... (PRODUCT target QUALITY) .1...|..100%...300%....900%......X......X .2...|...80%...100%....200%...900%......X .3...|...75%....85%....100%...200%....900% .4...|...70%....75%.....80%...100%....200% .5...|...65%....70%.....75%....80%....100% (TOOL QUALITY). *** Inferior (improper) TOOLs slow production alot *** Better TOOLs speed production some. --- --- SKILL training TIME multiplier (for each level) .1.....|......1X .2.....|......2X .3.....|......8X .4.....|.....64X .5.....|...1024X...(master craftsman/artist). *** It takes longer and longer to get higher SKILL (enabling higher QUALITY production) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- * Economics for a business - a higher SKILLed worker produces greater yield(more SUCCESS/shorter TIME) OR better QUALITY(if in demand = $$$) . Worker equipted with good TOOLS has increased productivity. * A NPC WORKER of higher SKILL expects higher compensation. ( a rough payscale is adjusted by supply and demand ) * A handy spreadsheet/calculator will be provided in-game to allow the Player to judge possible results of a production with given adjusted Factors. Example - results of if I got a WORKER with +1 for the PRODUCTS FORMULAs required SKILLs - how would expected yield increase? Results would also show how the production costs would also shift (sort-of important to a business that is supposed to be profitable). --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Example of Business FORMULAs Fish-n-chips shop : --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Demonstrates simplified 'unitized' production calculations. Base level production (single unit) : Skill_Cook_1 + Tool_Fryer_1 + Potato + Timex(1) Serving_French_frysSkill_Cook_1 + Tool_Fryer_1 + Chunk_Raw_Fish + Batter + Timex(1) Serving_Crispy_Fish Serving_French_frys + Serving_Crispy_Fish + Container + Skill_Handling_1 Fish-n-Chips_meal Sale : Fish-n-Chips_meal -> Customer = 3 dollars Unit_Labor_Time 2 (concern is how much time standing around idle - NOT working) Fixed_Daily_Costs = Labor_Cost(Day) + Utilities_Cost + Space_Rent_Cost + Equipment_Cost(Tool_Fryer_1)= ? . --- --- --- Higher skill and equipment(tools) for multiple simultaneous production : Skill_Cook_2 + Tool_Fryer_2 + 6 Potatos + Timex(1) 6 Serving_French_frysSkill_Cook_2 + Tool_Fryer_2 + 6 Chunk_Raw_Fish + 6 batter + Time(1) 6 Serving_Crispy_Fish Serving_French_frys + Serving_Crispy_Fish + Container + Handling_1 Fish-n-Chips_meal Sale : 6 X Fish-n-Chips_meal -> 6 X Customer = 18 dollars Labor Time 2 Fixed_Daily_Costs = Labor_Cost(Day) + Materials_Cost + Utilities_Cost(Day) + Space_Rent_Cost(Day) + Equipment_Cost (Tool_Fryer_2) Materials : Potatos/Chunk_Raw_Fish/Batter Container = Page of Rapture Daily (Newspaper wrapping IS the container...) Condiments - what passes for Ketchup in Rapture ?? (vinegar+salt easy, tomatoe ?? sugar??) Salt. Note- This works with sufficient continuous customers, as some expenses continue whether or not there are any production/sales of Product. Some markets have limited business hours and some customers have expectations of 'Speed of Production and Purchase'Some Products have a limited storage life (Serving_French_frys + Serving_Crispy_Fish have a tiers for quality halflife of about 5 minutes). If the Product was something that could keep (be stored), then a production run could be made limiting fixed expenses to what is required. . Profit = Sales - Costs * Bulk Purchase discount for Materials (direct from producer or 'broker') lowers material cost* Cost of warehousing bulk Material and issue of 'perishable' materials --- --- --- 'Perishable' materials : * Some materials have a limited lifespan* Decreasing QUALITY along lifespan * 'Cold storage' for some MATERIALS to extend effective lifespan (cold storage is easier to arrange in Rapture when the Ocean outside is near freezing temperature). Spoilage by external factors - vermin, theft/pilfering, riot, delay, accidents, delay(for perishables) --- --- --- --- --- . .